St Lucifer's Day
by dark-9
Summary: Äîãàäàéòåñü, êòî êðåñòíûé Ëþöèÿ Ìàëôîÿ? Íó, ñ òðåõ ðàç?! È êòî åãî "ñâÿòîé-ïîêðîâèòåëü"?


ÄÅÍÜ ÑÂßÒÎÃÎ ËÞÖÈÔÅÐÀ  
  
Äðåâíèé çàìîê Ìàëôîåâ ñ óòðà áûë ïåðåâåðíóò ðàçìåòàííîé ñóåòîé. Ïðè÷èíîé òîìó ÿâëÿëîñü íåäàâíåå ðîæäåíèå íàñëåäíèêà è íàìå÷åííûå íà ñåãîäíÿ, 13 ôåâðàëÿ, êðåñòèíû ðåáåíêà. Ñ÷àñòëèâûé îòåö, äâàäöàòèäåâÿòèëåòíèé Äàéìîíä Ìàëôîé, óñïåë ðàç ñîðîê ðàçäàòü ïðèêàçàíèÿ äîìîâûì ýëüôàì, ðàçîñëàòü ñîòíþ ñîâ ñ ïðèãëàøåíèÿìè.  
Òîëüêî îäèí âîïðîñ åùå íå ðåøåí: êòî æå ñòàíåò êðåñòíûì ìàëûøó? Æåíà Äàéìîíäà, êàïðèçíàÿ êðàñàâèöà-ïîëóâåéëà Íèìðàýíà Òñýé-Ìàëôîé, íå îñòàíîâèëà öàðñòâåííûé âûáîð íè íà îäíîì èç êàíäèäàòîâ, à ðåøàþùåå ñëîâî ãëàâû ñåìåéñòâà òàê è íå âûñêàçàíî.  
Äàéìîíä òî÷íî æäàë.  
Êîãî-òî.  
(Ñíû äåòñòâà íå çàáûòû, íå ñòåðòû... îíè âîçâðàùàþòñÿ èç ïîòàåííûõ çàêîóëêîâ, è íèêàêèå ïàóêè íå óïîêîÿò ïðîøëîå ïàóòèíîé...)  
"Äà ñâÿòèòñÿ Èìÿ òâîå..."  
Äàéìîíä ïðîâîäèë òðåòèé âîñòîðæåííûé ÷àñ ó êîëûáåëüêè ñïîêîéíî ñïÿùåãî ìàëü÷èêà. Âîò îí - äîëãîæäàííûé ïåðâåíåö, þíûé èíôàíò. Ñåðûå, áóäòî ëîíäîíñêîå íåáî, ãëàçà. Íåñîìíåííî, âûðàñòåò äîñòîéíûé ïðîäîëæàòåëü ãîðäîãî ðîäà âåëèêèõ ìàãîâ...  
Äàéìîíä ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ ñûíó.  
À ïîòîì íåçâàíûé ãîñòü âîøåë â äåòñêóþ.   
-Çäðàâñòâóé, Äàéìîíä, - ñêàçàë îí ãëóõîâàòûì ãîëîñîì.  
-Êòî... çäåñü?! - ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé. Ðÿäîì ñ êîëûáåëüþ ñûíà ñòîÿë î÷åíü âûñîêèé, òîíêèé â êîñòè ÷åëîâåê ëåò òðèäöàòè ñ íåáîëüøèì.   
(Èëè ñòî òûñÿ÷åëåòèé çà åãî ïëå÷àìè...)  
Äàéìîíä îùóòèë, ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí âûìîëâèòü è ìåæäîìåòèÿ.  
(ß çíàþ... åãî...)  
Íååñòåñòâåííî-áëåäíîå ëèöî - êîíòðàñò ñ óãîëüíî-÷åðíûìè, íèñïàäàþùèìè íà ïëå÷è âîëîñàìè. È òàêàÿ òåìíàÿ áåñêîíå÷íîñòü, ïîäîáíàÿ òóìàííîñòÿì äîãîðàþùèõ ãàëàêòèê - â ãëàçàõ.   
(ß... çíàþ! Åãî!)  
-Òîì Ðåääë, - âûäîõíóë Äàéìîíä, õâàòàÿñü çà ñòåíó, ñèëÿñü óäåðæàòü ðàâíîâåñèå.  
Ìàã îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Óçåíüêàÿ çìåéêà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ñêëàäîê ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà. Äàéìîíä çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàë çà ñïèöåâèäíîé òåíüþ. Èíòåðåñíî, åñëè Íèìðàýíà âîéäåò, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò?..  
Äàéìîíä çàæìóðèëñÿ.   
Êîáðà îáñëåäîâàëà ðîñêîøíóþ äåòñêóþ, ïîñëóøíàÿ Ðåääëó, òî÷íî êîìíàòíàÿ ñîáà÷êà.  
(Òîì Ðåääë? Íåò, Òîì - îòëè÷íèê, ïðåôåêò íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà... À ýòîò - ïðîåêöèÿ âðàò àäà. Òîò, êòî èçáðàë ìåíÿ âëàñòüþ ñâîåé... è Ìîíñòðà... Çìååóñò!)  
Äàéìîíä ïðèãíóëñÿ íà êîëåíè, ñëîâíî ñëîìàëñÿ ïîïîëàì:  
-ß ñëóæó òåáå, Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò.  
-Âåðíî, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðèøåëåö ãóáàìè-øðàìîì. - Ó òåáÿ õîðîøàÿ ïàìÿòü, ïðèñïåøíèê. Ïðîäîëæàé.   
Äàéìîíä çàìåð ó íîã Âîëäåìîðòà. Ñóäîðîæíîå îñîçíàíèå íàìåðåíèé Ëîðäà ñêðóòèëî åãî ïîëóôèçè÷åñêîé áîëüþ.  
-Ëîðä, ïîùàäè ìîåãî ñûíà! - âçâûë Äàéìîíä.  
(Ñìåðòü, ÿ íå õî÷ó âûïëà÷èâàòü äàíü...)  
-Âñïîìíè êëÿòâó òâîþ, Ìàëôîé, - Âîëäåìîðò âçäåðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê êîëåíîïðåêëîííîãî Äàéìîíäà, òîò îùóòèë çàòõëóþ ïðîõëàäó äëèííûõ ïàëüöåâ è äóðìàíÿùèé àðîìàò ÿäîâèòûõ öâåòîâ. Òåìíàÿ Ìàãèÿ îáðåëà ïëîòü, è ñòàëü êîñû ñìåíèëàñü äðåâåñèíîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè.   
(Ìàëü÷èê ïîñïîðèë ñ ïðåôåêòîì, è ïðåôåêò äåìîíñòðèðîâàë âëàñòü... íàä øåëêîì äóø è ñïîëçàþùåé áîëîòíîé æèæåé áåññìåðòíîãî ÷óäîâèùà... è ìëàäøèé ïîêëÿëñÿ ñòàðøåìó â âåðíîñòè...)  
-Âåñü ðîä ìîé, âî âåêè âåêîâ, àìèíü, - çàêîñòåíåëûì, íåïîñëóøíûì ÿçûêîâ âûòîëêàë Äàéìîíä. Ìåðöàþùàÿ, òî÷íî ðèòóàëüíûé êîñòåð, çåëåíü ñìåíÿëàñü îãíåííûìè ïðîâàëàìè.   
(Âîëäåìîðò, îòïóñòè! ß íå âûäåðæó òâîåãî âçãëÿäà, íå ñìîòðè, íå ñìîòðè...)  
Ñ íåîæèäàííîé äëÿ åãî êîìïëåêöèè ñèëîé, ýêñ-Ðåääë îòòîëêíóë ñëóãó îò ñåáÿ. Ñ ãîëîäíûì âûðàæåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìëàäåíöà.  
-Ïîìèëóé! - ïîäïîëç Äàéìîíä. - Íå óáèâàé ìîåãî ïåðâåíöà!..  
-Íå óáüþ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - Âñòàíü, ðàá!  
Ñî âòîðîãî ðàçà ïîëó÷èëîñü. Äðîæü â êîëåíÿõ îñëàáëÿëà ñóõîæèëèÿ, Äàéìîíä âûíóæäåí ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà êîëîííó.  
-Ìàëü÷èê, - Ëîðä ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî ëèöó ðåáåíêà. - Õîðîøî. Ìàëôîé, êòî åãî êðåñòíûé?   
-Í-íåò åùå, - çàèêàÿñü, îòâåòèë Äàéìîíä, âïðî÷åì, ñòðàõ ïîñòåïåííî ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ. Áóäòî ëîìòèê ðàôèíàäà â ãîðÿ÷åì êîôå.   
-ß áóäó åãî êðåñòíûì, - îáúÿâèë Ëîðä. È Ìàëôîé-ñòàðøèé íå óëîâèë çëîâåùåãî ïðåäçíàìåíîâàíèÿ, íàïðîòèâ, çàìàÿ÷èë ðóáèíîâûé îòáëåñê âåëèêîé ñëàâû. - È íàðåêàþ ÿ èìÿ åìó... Ëþöèôåð!.. Ëþöèóñ...  
-×òî?!  
-Ó êàæäîãî ñâîè ñâÿòûå, Äàéìîíä. Ëþöèôåð - ýòî ìîé ñâÿòîé, - ñïîêîéíî ïîÿñíèë Âîëäåìîðò. - È äà áóäåò îí ïîêðîâèòåëåì ïåðâîãî Ïîñâÿùåííîãî ìíå!..  
Ëîðä âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé. Íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû ïåðåä Äàéìîíäîì çàìàÿ÷èë ñòåðòûé ïðèçðàê ñêðóïóëåçíî âûïîëíÿþùåãî çàäàíèå Òîìà Ðåääëà - õìóðàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü, ñëåãêà íàâÿç÷èâàÿ òùàòåëüíîñòü.   
-Ìîðñìîðäå! - âûêðèêíóë îí äîñåëå íåñëûõàííîå çàêëèíàíèå.  
Ðåáåíîê ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàâåðåùàë. Äàéìîíä ïîäñêî÷èë ê êîëûáåëè.  
-Âîò è âñå, ïðèñïåøíèê, - ïðîèçíåñ Ëîðä.  
Äàéìîíä áåðåæíî îñìîòðåë ìàëü÷èêà. Íåò, íèêàêèõ ïîâðåæäåíèé.   
Êðîìå ÷åðåïà ñî çìååé - íåñìûâàåìîé òàòóèðîâêè íà ïðåäïëå÷üå.  
-×òî... ýòî? - ïðîøåëåñòåë Äàéìîíä.   
-Ìîé çíàê, - Ýëåãàíòíàÿ êîáðà íåïðèíóæäåííî îáâèëàñü âîêðóã çàïÿñòüÿ Çìååóñòà, íàñìåøëèâî âîççðèëàñü íà îøàðàøåííîãî Ìàëôîÿ. - Êîãäà-íèáóäü âåñü âîëøåáíûé è ìàããëîâûé ìèð ðóõíåò ïðåäî ìíîþ, è íà÷åðòàíèå Àïîêàëèïñèñà - âîò ýòîò çíàê. Ãîðäèñü, Äàéìîíä, ÷òî òâîé ñûí ïåðâûì óäîñòîèëñÿ íîñèòü åãî!  
-Äà, ìîé Ëîðä.   
×åðíî-ñåðåáðÿííàÿ âñïûøêà îñëåïèëà Ìàëôîÿ. Êîãäà îí îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàçëè÷àòü ïðåäìåòû, Âîëäåìîðò óæå èñ÷åç.   
Òîëüêî æóòêîâàòûé çíàê íà êðîõîòíîé ðó÷êå ðåáåíêà íåäâóñìûñëåííî íàïîìèíàë î âèçèòå.  
-Ñ äíåì ñâÿòîãî Ëþöèôåðà, ìàëûø, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàë Äàéìîíä. - Ñ äíåì ñâÿòîãî Ëþöèóñà... 


End file.
